My Little One
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: After spending time watching Patrick Jane Red John discovers that someone else is just as interesting to him. READ THE WARNINGS.
An another Red John x Cho story. This one is not so nice. By not so nice I mean bad. Read the warnings.

 **WARNINGS: Stockholm Syndrome, beatings, brainwashing, sexual content with no actual sex. I think that's all but tell me if there's more!**

If you want to be kept up to date with new redos on stories or want to know more about stories I'm going to be starting soon please follow me at Facebook under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing.

* * *

A scream echoed through the large room drawing a wicked smile to Red John's lips. It had taken longer than he had thought to get the Agent to break, but it was finally happening. Just a few more hits and he'd have what he wanted.

Moving quietly he walked around the edge of the room watching as hit after hit was landed on the Korean's body. Every inch of his body was covered in cuts and bruises. Some of which were still sluggishly bleeding. He looked so deliciously perfect.

As soon as he had been brought into the warehouse he had been stripped of his clothes and tied to a chair. His arms stretched behind him in a way that showed off his muscles so beautifully. It was easy to see that he worked out often.

Dark eyes left the arms traveling down the soft but toned chest. It was heaving as the man held in all the wonderful noises that he longed to hear. The mans body was just as strong as his mind was. It was amazing to watch.

Drawing his eyes down further he took in the bottom half of the younger man. His soft cock nestled in trim dark hair. It seemed that he cared more about his physical appearance than anyone had thought. It was interesting to say the least.

Oh, he couldn't wait to find out all the little things that made the Agent tick. The could have so much fun together once the man figured out how brilliant it felt to do all the twisted little things he'd never admit to dreaming about.

Cock twitching in his pants the killer let his mind wonder to what was to come. It wouldn't be too much longer before the younger man fell apart in the best kind of way. He could practically taste the sweet submission that he longed for.

There was a part of him that wondered if his plan was going to work. Though he had spent many years planning how to go about breaking someone like he was with Agent Cho he had never found someone that he had ever considered doing it to.

There was something about the younger man that captured his attention. He needed to have him in his life and when Red John wanted something he did whatever it took to take it. Even if the other person didn't know they wanted him to have it.

All he had to do was show them the error of their way. He'd give in to whatever Red John wanted and he'd be so much happier. It would take some beatings for him to open up his mind to the truth, but he would see it and be grateful.

He just had to beg for mercy and he'd be there to save him. He'd be able to build him into the best person that he could be. He'd be strong and powerful and at Red John's complete control. The perfect person to be his right hand.

Kimball Cho was his now. His loyal little guard dog. Oh, it was going to be beautiful to sic him on the people that he once held dear. They should never have tried to declaw him when he was a teenager. He would have been much more fun.

Every time the killer saw the Agent he could see the darkness that he had been told was wrong to be a part of. That having blood on your hands was not something that anyone should love. They came so close to turning him into just another pawn.

They came so close, but the younger man took a turn and became an officer of the law after his forced military stint. That turn had brought him to Red John and the killer was not one to waste potential when he saw it.

Maybe he should take Patrick. It was because of him that he got his hands on the younger man. Well, it was because of the way those brown eyes traveled over Patrick's body when he thought no one was looking that caught his attention.

He wanted the faux-psychic for himself and now that the older man saw the Korean up close he knew he'd be a good match for Patrick. At least he would have been if the blond had gotten to him first. He was Red John's now.

"Please!" a deep pain filled plea came from the dry lips.

Grinning like a kid in a candy store Red John stepped away from the wall. He kept his movements slow and steady as he moved so he was standing in front of the younger man staring down at him.

He had told his men to avoid hitting the Agents face and he was glad for that. The last thing he wanted was to make it so the mans beautiful face was harmed. At least until they were alone and he could do it himself.

He began to reach towards the younger man needing to finally touch his prize only to freeze. Turning slowly he faced his men with a harsh glare. The last thing he wanted was for them to believe that anything that came with the younger man was to be shared.

It was a well known fact that Red John did not share. If he decided something was his then no one could ever lay a hand on it. And if someone did decide to touch his, no matter how innocent the touch, he would make it so they touched nothing ever again.

There were points in time when he would get tired of his toy and leave it for his people to play with, but the Agent was not a toy. No, the younger man was his and his alone. No one was ever going to touch his little one.

His men seemed to get the message as they turned and left the space. It took a moment before they were finally alone, but once they were Red John turned his full attention to the Korean knowing he needed it.

"What was that, Agent Cho?" Red John asked his voice so soft it was almost musical.

"Please," the man repeated his voice close to a sob, "Please, stop."

Letting the plea wash over him the older man smiled gently before dropping his knees. Placing a hand on the shaking mans knee he watched with delight as he jerked back so roughly the chair tipped over.

A dark thrill ran up the older mans spine at the sight. He loved seeing someone be fearful of him. It meant that they knew exactly how powerful he was. Nothing was better than knowing that he had all the power.

Making a disappointed clicking noise with his tongue he moved to pick the chair up keeping his movements slow. He needed the Agent to see that he wasn't going to harm him. That by his side was the safest place he could be.

The younger man shook with fear as he was righted. An almost inaudible whimper slipped from his lips his eyes clamping shut as if he expected another blow to come. Oh, he was going to have so much fun with the responsive man.

He had been so quiet for so long. The world had taught him that his strength was more important that anything he could say. The Agent had taken and ran with that to the point of talking only when he needed to.

That had to change. He wanted to hear all the noises that he could make. From the soft whimpers and growls to screams and yells when he got louder to him simply talking. He wanted to hear everything he man had.

What he didn't want was the fear. The younger man was to respect him. He would know his power and know that he could destroy him easily. He'd also know that he would never harm him as long as he stayed true.

And he would stay true. Red John would give the younger man every reason to stay. He could be everything that the man had ever dreamed of. He'd never want things again. He'd be kept as if he was a Prince while Red John was the King.

The thought warmed the older man enough that he reached out to run his fingertips over the tone bruised flesh of his stomach. The body shied away from his touch once more though not as violently as before. It wasn't much but it brought a smile to his lips all the same.

"Hush, Little One," Red John soothed placing a gentle hand to the mans jaw, "I'm not going to harm you. I simply want to help you. Do you know how I'm going to help you?"

For a moment it looked like the Agent wasn't going to answer. Red John tried not to be disappointed, but it was difficult. He had been planning to have the man by his side and the idea that he had not been successful in doing that angered him.

A part of him wanted to lash out and force the other man to see everything that he was being offered. To see that no one else had ever been given even a fraction of what he wanted him to have. That was the last thing that he could do though.

He had done what he had to to open the Korean's mind. The only thing he could do now was wait to see which side he fell on. It might not be what he wanted, but he held no qualm changing the plans to fit the new situation. The Agent would be helpful one way or the other.

Then his head jerked to the side slightly. It almost looked as if it had been a simple twitch of his body, but then brown eyes darted up to Red John's face before looking away. That was enough for the killer to know that the man was at least curious as to what was happening.

Realizing that he was moving too quickly Red John took a deep breath and moved so he was kneeling once more. He looked up into the other mans face and saw his eyes glinting with tears that weren't falling. He still held on to that stubbornness that the killer loved.

Reaching up with a slow gentle hand the older man cupped the mans trembling jaw and forced their eyes together. Once the brown eyes were locked on his Red John moved up and pressed his lips to the mans forehead and waited.

It wasn't long before the body shook with a sob the tears finally falling. Once he heard that noise the older man reached behind the chair and untied him. Almost instantly the Agent latched onto his body burying his face in his stomach.

Now that the younger man couldn't see his face Red John allowed a dark grin to spread over his lips as he held on to the man. He knew that the man would feel good in his arms, but it was better than he imagined.

The men sat there quietly as the Agent slowly calmed himself down. It took a few minutes, but the arms loosened from his waist before disappearing all together. Though he didn't want to the older man let go and moved away.

"It's okay," Red John spoke letting his hands run over the mans back, "Everything is okay, Little One. Maybe I moved too quickly. Let's start slowly. Do you know who I am?"

The younger man nodded his head slowly causing the killer to sigh. Tensing once more the injured man let his eyes dart around. It was as if he knew that he had disppointed the killer. It seemed that he was a fast learner.

Red John couldn't help but be pleased by that. Molding the Agent into what he could be. It wouldn't take long before he was ready to take ont he world. He couldn't wait to see just how amazing the man would become.

"Hush now, Little One," Red John soothed nails gently scratching at the nape of his neck, "You did nothing wrong. I would simply like to hear you answer aloud. Can you do that for me?"

"Y-Yes," the man stuttered out just barely stopping from nodding his head.

"Wonderful. Thank you for answering me, Agent Cho. I'm going to repeat my question. Do you know who I am?"

"Yes."

"Then who am I?"

"Red John."

"Very good. If you know who I am then you know just how far my reach is and just how strong my hold. Correct?"

"Yes, Sir."

The younger man seemed to answer without thought which brought a smile to Red John's lips. He so easily gave into an authority figure. He wanted a firm hand to guide him through life more than either of them had known.

It was beautiful when someone gave into him. Especially when they didn't think about it. Their minds wanted to submit to him even if they had been taught to relie only on themselves. They knew that they could find whatever they needed in him.

"Good. You're doing wonderfully, Little One," Red John praised running a thumb over the mans lower lip, "I am sorry for what I had to do to you, but you understand, right? You understand that I had to open your mind to everything."

"I... I understand," the Agent admitted gently.

"I'm glad. Your mind was too clouded by what people told you to be. I wouldn't never do that."

"You wouldn't?"

"Of course not, Little One. I see you for who you are. The strong, powerful, willful man that I can't wait to know."

The brown eyes filled with confusion as a shaky hand reached up and stopped short of the killers face. The two sat there frozen before the hand finally came to rest on the side of his face. Smiling softly the killer turned his head and kissed the inside of his wrist.

"I don't..." the younger man started with a shake of his head.

"I know," Red John responded with a sigh, "You're in love with Patrick Jane. I wish he returned the feelings. He can't though. He loves his wife still. He'll never be able to truly love you like he should."

"And you... You could?"

"Of course, I would give you everything you could ever dream of."

The confusion only seemed to grow as Red John spoke. The killer found himself concerned that the hesitation was a step in the wrong direction. He was so close to having it all and he was not the type to give up without a fight.

Knowing that it was his last chance the older man leaned up and pressed a kiss to the mans lips. The Agent froze almost instantly his whole body ridged. Pulling back the older man waited a moment to see what the other man was going to do.

The younger man stared at the ground in silence before taking a shaky breath. He still didn't look one hundred percent about the situation, but his head nodded as a small smile came to his lips. Red John grinned back and stood up.

Offering his hand the killer pulled the man to his feet only for his knees to buckle as soon as he was up. Red John took on all of the mans weight. Strong arms wrapped around his waist to keep him off the ground and to keep his word.

"I told you I'd keep you safe, Little One," Red John smiled down at him.

"You did," the other man nodded his head surprise clear in his voice, "You're serious? You're not just trying to hurt Jane?"

"If I simply wanted to harm Patrick I would have informed him of your feelings and then left you broken for him to never fix. I do like you, Agent Cho. I am being serious in everything that I'm offering."

Once again the brown eyes were searching Red John's face trying to read the man. It was something that people had quit trying to do many years ago. The younger man was a breath of fresh air in a dull world.

"Why would you want me?" the Agent questioned a small amount of hope clear in his voice.

"You don't know how strong you are," Red John offered licking his lips, "How powerful you could be. I want to show you how incredible you can be. Let me show you."

The younger man stood stock still before cupping Red John's jaw and pulling him down. The kiss was gentle and almost innocent before the Agent broke it. He had a smile on his lips as he nodded his head once more.

"Show me," the Korean said staring into the older mans eyes, "Show me what I could be."

"Oh, Little One," Red John grinned happily, "I promise you're going to love this."


End file.
